Episode 8171 (8th June 2018)
Plot It's the day of Gerry's funeral and Doug is busy trying to raise funds for Terry. Charity is feeling the full effects of her heavy drinking yesterday and feels guilty about the voicemail she left Ryan. DI Simmons calls in the pub with the news that the DNA test showed Bails is Ryan's father. Sarah is annoyed to find Joe at Jacobs Fold. Vanessa reminds Charity this means they can get Bails but all Charity can think about is the affect this will have on Ryan. DI Simmons states DNA may be enough to prosecute Bails but they'll have a better case if Charity agrees to be a witness. Charity refuses. Gerry's friends gather at the church for his funeral - Jai has even brought Tip along. Terry is clearly uncomfortable being there. At the Woolpack, Megan becomes trapped in a toilet cubicle when the lock breaks. Terry exits the church during the service, claiming he wants to grieve in private. From the toilet cubicle, Megan shouts for help which raises a wry smile from Graham. Chas brings Graham a tool kit but he decides to finish his drink first before rescuing Megan. Chas informs Charity that there was a young man looking for her yesterday. Charity realises it was Ryan. At the B&B, Terry comes downstairs to find Lachlan rifling through his bag. He knows Lachlan's after Gerry's scrapbook so tells him it's not there. Lachlan confronts Terry about the diamond ring and money in his bag. Terry claims they're his now, commenting they both have things they want to keep hidden. When Terry turns around, Lachlan hits him then punches him to the ground. Terry questions what Lachlan is going to do, bringing up Lachlan's family's deaths. Lachlan demands the scrapbook and asks if Terry even knew Gerry. Instead of answering, Terry inquires Lachlan if he killed his family. Lachlan protests in was an accident but Terry doubts that. Terry tells Lachlan he hid the scrapbook in the middle of nowhere and it'll rot away unless he's given a reason to dig it up. After Terry leaves, Lachlan lashes out and smashes up some glasses in anger. When Debbie pops into the backroom, Charity hugs her daughter. She tells Debbie she loves her and apologises for being a rubbish mum. Meanwhile, at Jacob's Fold, Sarah tells Joe he treated Debbie like dirt so now Debbie believes that's all she deserves after what happened with Ross. In an attempt to get Joe out of her and her mother's lives Sarah brings up her ill-health and begs Joe to leave them alone. Diane, Doug, Eric and Faith return from the funeral to find the B&B has been robbed and things have been smashed up. They realise they've been had by Terry. After Graham frees Megan from the toilet cubicle, Megan warns him to stay away from Frank, insisting them sleeping together meant nothing. Diane is devastated that her engagement ring from Jack has been stolen and blames Doug for everything that's gone wrong recently. When Diane confronts Doug with an e-mail from a car buying company, Doug admits he sold his car, and his father's war medals, and gave the proceeds to Terry. Vanessa asks if Charity has rung Ryan. She hasn't as she believes it's for the best that they aren't in each other's life. Diane jots down a list of things that have been stolen and soon she and Doug are arguing. When Doug brings up Jack, Diane hits back by saying Gerry had a life until Doug came along. She immediately regrets it but the damage has been done. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Terry - Daniel Casey *DI Simmons - Rhona Croker Locations *The Grange - Restaurant and guests lounge *Tenant House - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Backroom, ladies' toilets and bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes